


Ares Snape

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Severus has a son. Tom and Dumbledore aren't the only ones interested. Harry can't get his mind off of Ares and as a result ends up getting dragged into the world Ares has been working so hard to escape from. Will Ares be able to protect the guy he is slowly coming to like and care for? Rating subject to change!
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ares had only ever met his father once before when he was very young. He remembered the man not being very happy about meeting him. He'd wanted to stay with the man get away from the World his mother was involved in but the man had not wanted him so he'd left and went home to his mother. Now here he was once again invading the man's life and for the same reason. The only difference was that it was eleven years later.

Ares had black curly hair that fell to below his shoulders. He wore it in a tight braid. He had his father's black eyes. Like his father he was lean, and skinny. Unlike his father Ares looked more like a girl than a boy having inherited his mothers delicate features. He was also shorter than his father but was expecting to grow at some point before he hit twenty. He wore skin tight black boyfriend jeans, and a black tank top.

Here he stood in the Hogwarts Great Hall his eyes on the man. The hall was filled with all sorts of people he didn't know or care to know.

"Sorry, to interrupt." Ares said in an emotionless voice. "but if it's at all possible I would like a moment of your time..."

"What are you doing here?" Severus demanded marching up to his son. He saw what little light was in his son's eyes fade leaving the teens eyes empty and cold much like his own. He knew he'd hurt the boy's feeling. He sighed. "Of course, come with me we can talk in my living quarters."

"Severus, who is this strapping young man?" Albus Dumbledore wondered. "Your son? The resemblance is uncanny. "

Severus sighed in annoyance and faced the room motioning to Ares.

"Yes, Albus, everyone, this is my son." Severus drawled. He saw the boy start a bit about being acknowledged by him. "Ares Severus Abyss."

"Abyss-Snape." Ares corrected. "She hyphenated it."

It was Severus' turn to receive a shock. He hadn't thought the woman would give the boy his last name in anyway.

"How could you keep us in the dark about you having a son, Severus?" Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort wondered, with a smile. "and such a quite one as well."

"Ares lives with his mother." Severus replied. "The woman wanted me to have nothing to do with him and that is all I am saying on the matter."

"That's not all I'm saying." Ares replied. "I've come to ask to stay with you for awhile."

Severus looked at the teen and cocked his eyebrow. Smart boy ask in front of people so that he couldn't say no. Not that he was going to say no anyway.

"Of course. " Severus said, casually. "Will you be enrolling in Hogwarts or returning for the school year?"

"I'm not attending Hogwarts." Ares scoffed. "Excuse me for saying so but that would only be detrimental to my education."

"How is that?" Dumbledore demanded. "We are the best magic school..."

"As if." Ares replied, in his bored emotionless voice. "All magic schools outside the U.K. start their magical school at age 5. I'm to understand that schools in the U.K. don't start schooling until age 11. So much potential wasted. Besides that I attend S.A.M.E. that's the Salem Academy of Magical Excellence in Salem, Mass. in the U.S. it has been ranked the #1 magic school in the world since it's beginning. So coming here would just set me back. I just need a break from mother." He added looking at Severus. "and life."

Severus understood instantly. That woman had dragged their son into "That" world. Severus was furious. He took Ares down to his quarters and showed the teen the spare bedroom. Neither said anything for a very long time though they both knew they had a lot to talk about.

"When will your luggage arrive?" Severus wondered.

"Uh..." Ares looked at the man. "I'm sure she'll send it along soon. But then maybe not just to spite me. She wasn't very happy about me choosing to come here. The Abyss' reach doesn't touch the U.K. it's no man's land. A Dead Zone."

"Which is why you wanted to come here." Severus clarified. "Are you in trouble?"

"It's the Abyss my life is in danger no matter whose child I am." Ares said, staring into the fire. "I got strong after I left last time. I became a force to reckon with. People fear me but I got this new power and it's like it started me all over again. I'm weak right now I can't live up to my reputation. So I just need somewhere to hide until I can get back to where I was. No Man's Land seemed like a good place for that."

Severus nodded. He wanted to ask more questions but he honestly didn't think Ares would want to give it to him. The teen looked miserable and malnourished. So he ordered a house-elf to bring food. He was glad to see Ares eat twice his weight in food and drink two goblets of milk before excusing himself to rest in his room. His mind was exploding with questions. After a bit he snuck to the boys door.

Ares lay on the bed it was comfortable. Yet, he couldn't sleep.

"Status."

A blue screen shot up in front of him. Just a week ago he'd received this power out of the blue he'd just woken up with it.

**Ares Severus Abyss-Snape**

**Title: Heir of the Abyss Auction**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 200/200**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 40**

**LUK: 0**

He sighed. He'd managed to gain a few skill points just by doing his normal training and by studying like hell for his exams at the end of this up coming school year but he was no where near where he was supposed to be and he knew that.

"Skills."

This was the page that pissed him off.

**Fire's Breath-1**

**Gamer's Mind-1**

**Gamer's Body-1**

All those spells, all that magic, all of his skills were gone except Fire's Breath. It was still a strong skill but this pissed him off to no end.

* * *

Ares rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes. He needed rest.

Harry Potter had only just learned that his parents had come back to life the night of third task. He couldn't believe it he'd been in the Hospital Ward and hadn't seen them but then again he'd been pretty out of it. He was still trying to get used to them being around while simultaneously hiding the wounds he'd gotten at the hands of the Dursley's before magic had brought him back to the school. His parents were still in a weak state but were trying to get to know him. For his part he was for some reason trying to avoid them. He couldn't figure out why.

Then the hottest guy had come walking into the Great Hall and now he was all Harry could think about.

"Harry, are you listening to me, mate?" Ron asked frowning. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Harry."

"Cannon's rising in the rankings." Harry muttered, taking a guess at what Ron was talking about. But really his mind was wondering if Ares had had anything on under those tight jeans. He caught sight of Snape coming back in to the hall and ignoring the part of his brain that told him not to he walked over. "Excuse me, sir, where did your son go?"

Severus frowned but Potter had addressed him correctly for once. Sarcasm aside.

"He's resting in his room, Potter." Severus snipped. "Why?"

"Oh, I merely wanted to ask him about his school and how his education varied from ours." Harry said scratching his cheek. "oh, well. Thank you, sir ."

With that Harry returned to his friends and family.

"You wanted to ask about school?" Hermione wondered. "I can tell you about S.A.M.E."

"Yeah, you could tell me facts that you've heard." Harry said, "But Ares Abyss-Snape can tell me first hand experience and nothing beats that."

Hermione frowned and huffed. It was clear to see Harry was distracted by Professor Snape's son.

"We should really start studying..." Hermione started.

"Oh, lay off!" Ron cried. "It's the start of summer!"

Just like that the two were arguing leaving Harry to his thoughts about a black haired teen with a braid.

* * *

Ares woke with a start and blinked around the room candles were lit giving it a warm glow but it was still freezing cold. He got up and stretched then checked his watch it was dinner time so he decided to head up to the Great Hall. His stomach was ready for some action. He sighed when he entered. Everyone was taking turns tossing spells at a huge wolf the size of an elephant.

He held out his hands palms out in front of him.

**"Fire's Breath!"**

Everyone froze as fire erupted from his hands in a huge swirl and swallowed the wolf. Ares held the spell until he was out of MP. Everyone watched as the wolf vanished into a cloud of black smoke leaving behind somethings on the floor. Ares walked to them and knelt.

"Wolf Pelt, Wolf Fangs..." he pushed these into his inventory then stood with several small gems in his hands. "Bingo. Soul Stones. Just what I needed. Ten of them in all."

"AH!" Ares looked at the girl with the name Hermione above her head. She pointed behind him.

"Kiri, shrink." Sure enough when he turned around the giant wolf had reappeared but was shrinking down to a black wolf just big enough to fit in the palm of his hand. "How many times must I tell you not to attack people." He picked the pup up and put it on his shoulder. "and in true form too. Bad boy, Kiri."

"That thing is your pet?!" Hermione cried.

"His name is Kiri and no he belongs to my mother." Ares replied.

He walked up to Severus who caught the pup.

"Yes, hello, Kiri how wonderful to see you again." the wolf pup licked Severus' cheek. "We'll be sitting over here at the Slytherin table to eat, Ares."

Ares shrugged and followed. He put nine of the Soul Stones in his inventory but stared at the tenth. This was exactly what he needed for his project. He'd been studying a new branch of magic for an extra credit project and his assignment was to improve the magic he knew with this and his Gamer Power that he would be able to do it. He just needed one more thing and he was somehow sure that he could get that thing easily as well.

Harry stared at Ares from the Gryffindor table he wanted to talk to him but all of sudden was wondering if he could. He was so amazed by Ares shooting fire out of his hands like that and not being afraid of that wolf. He'd acted like the whole thing was normal for him. Harry mused that Ares looked good with his hair messed up from sleep and coming out of his braid. He didn't know why but he really wanted to get closer to Ares.


	2. Chapter 2

**A skill has been created!**

**Sense-1**

**Someone is watching you!**

Ares paused in his eating and glanced up in time to catch the boy with the name Harry Potter over his head starring at him. The boy blushed and quickly went back to eating. What the hell was that about? He shrugged it off and went back to eating as well.

"That's Potter." Severus drawled. "One of my students. He said he would like to ask you some questions about S.A.M.E."

"Whatever." Ares shrugged. "Is he a good student?"

"Not in my class." Severus replied, "But from his overall grades he's a little below average. I'm told he's somewhat of a Defense prodigy though I honestly don't see it. Maybe if you asked he would duel with you..."

"I doubt he'd be much of a challenge." Ares scoffed earning a few chuckles. "Kiri, don't you dare eat my meat."

**A skill has been created!**

**Killer Intent- 1**

Ares' aura sent Kiri scrambling up Severus' arm and on to his shoulder to hide. Ares cooled his aura and went back to eating.

After dinner was over he was heading in the Entrance Hall when Harry Potter caught up with him.

"Hello." Harry beamed at Ares. "my name is Harry Potter it's nice to meet you."

Just like that Harry had siezed Ares' hand and was shaking it. He finally let it go.

"I would like to ask you a few questions about your school if that's alright." Ares shrugged.

"Great." Harry was suddenly dragging Ares outside. "Lets go for a walk and talk then."

So that's how Ares found himself walking around the Hogwarts grounds with Harry Potter who for some reason refused to let go of his hand.

* * *

Ares finally made it back to his father's quarters to see his father yelling at a fullsized Kiri.

"Just give me the boy's things so that I can put them in his room!" Severus yelled. He and this wolf had never gotten along.

"Kiri, give!" Kiri barked happily at Ares and touched his paw to the teen's shoulder in a flash a gym bag appeared on the floor. "A storage spell I presume?" Kiri barked again tail wagging. "I swear you act more like a dog then a wolf. " But he patted the wolves head scratching his ears. "Okay, you go back now and no attacking anyone on the way."

He let Kiri out and took the bag with him to his room. Severus followed.

"How was your talk with Potter?"

"I think he wanted to hold my hand more than he wanted information." Ares said, as he and Severus unpacked. "He didn't let go of my hand the entire walk but he did ask some smart questions. He's interested in other branches of magic not taught here."

"Not that magic?"

" You don't have to say it like that. Many people use my kind of magic but are not associated with the Abyss." Ares sighed. "and America and other counties do teach it at the schools or at least the theory behind it. But he's interested in combat spells and combat magic. He says there is a group that wants him dead."

"Yes, the group I formally belonged to the Death Eaters." Severus replied. "They think I still belong to them but I'm actually a spy for the Order of Phoenix."

"Hn?" Ares nodded. "I will obtain information on these factions."

Severus began talking about the factions as he understood them and had witnessed them. He told his son everything and made sure his son knew to be weary of Voldemort and Dumbledore as both would want his power.

"Information is normally never free." Ares said a few minuets after his father had stopped talking. "What do you want in return?"

Severus was beyond shocked. What kind of world was his son living in?

"Nothing." Severus replied, as softly as he could. "You're my son it's only natural I help you."

"I am not used to that." Ares replied. "That is not how things work where I come from."

Severus sighed. They were done putting things away and he'd noticed a lot of muggle things that were working in the Magical World. He don't know what possessed him to do it but he kissed his son's forehead.

"Get some more sleep." he said, heading for the door. "Good night, son."

Ares touched his forehead when the door was closed. His mother had never done that before and he'd craved it as a child. Now it just seemed a little weird. He pulled the last item out of the bag. A package from the Abyss Auction run by his mother and her people. He'd ordered it before leaving. He quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of black sweats and a matching shirt. Then sat cross legged on his bed and opened it. He smirked.

"How to create Fire Golems. To embed magical and elemental energy in a soul stone." he read the titles of the two books. "Perfect. Ah, and my special Golem Clay. With this all I need is a skill and I can complete my assignment." He frowned at the third book it was thick. "Crafting for Beginners."

"Thanks, Mother-dearest." He muttered, picking it up.

Would you like to learn this skill?

"So it does this?" Ares wondered. He pressed no. "Study first. Learning later."

So he read the Crafting book cover to cover before learning it.

**Crafting-1**

He then read the two other books.

**Recipe learned!**

**Fire Golems-1**

Ares pulled a Soul Stone out of Inventory. He held it tight in his right hand and pictured flames. Fire surrounded his hand as he opened it the flames swirled around the Stone. He pushed his magic into the stone as well. He was sure he could do this even though it had never been done before. He was going to infuse the Soul Stone with his magic so that the Golem had some magic ability and then he was going to infuse it with his fire element for added bonus. If he was right his Golems should be much stronger than any Golem that had ever be made before.

**The Soul Stone is now filled with your MP.**

**The Soul Stone is now filled with Fire Element.**

It had taken him over an hour to get those messages. He was drenched in sweat. He picked up one of the clay packages and opened it he worked the stone into it then held the lump in his right hand that was swirling with fire.

"CREATE!"

The fire and clay began swirling together as the clay morphed into a Golem. Ares smirked.

**Fire Golem Created!**

Ares ended his spell and flames and the small doll stood in his hand burning.

"I think I need just a little more." He sighed. "But for now this should be good enough to keep anyone from finding out I've lost my powers. Deactivate!" The flames died and the Golem became a small ball in his hand. He put it in to his Inventory. "I'll have to send one to my teacher to prove my theory correct. It can be done."

He lay back on his bed with a sigh and pulled out his Smart phone. He logged on to the Abyss Auction with his main account. War. Before coming here everyone had feared him because getting on his bad side meant he would rain Fire and Brimstone on them. He'd wage a war to destroy any organization that stood in his way or just pissed him off. So they'd given him that name. Everyone in the Abyss Auction knew his account name and since his mother ran it he always got discounts.

He'd been browsing for over an hour and was just about to give up when a magic book caught his eye.

Creating Artificial Spirits and Understanding the Theory

"Perfect." Ares chuckled. "With this my Fire Golem will be able to make up for my weakness." He checked the price. "A little pricey though."

**Would you like your discount?**

**He chose yes.**

**Your mother is mad at you!**

**Discount currently only 5%.**

Ares sighed in defeat. Of course she was angry. He accepted the discount and watched the price drop.

"Well, that's manageable." He bought it. "I'll add in express delivery and change the location to Hogwarts...okay, it should be here by morning."

He woke an hour later to a drone hovering over his bed and Severus looking more than a little peeved at having been woke up.

* * *

Ares woke in the morning and stretched out he then went to get a shower and dress for the day. After gathering everything in his Inventory and backpack he headed out of his room and followed his father up into the Great Hall where they once again sat at the Slytherin table to eat.

Someone is watching you.

He glanced up sure enough Harry was watching him but quickly blushed and looked away. Ares again ate twice his weight before pulling out his new book and beginning to read effectively ignoring everyone who was trying to talk to him. He just knew that if he could get these Golems strong enough that they would be able to hide that he was weak now. People would just think that he was building up his power to wage bigger wars.

In the Abyss everyone knew Ares as 'The Reincarnation of the God of War' because Ares would wage all out war on anyone who dared to come against him and he never lost. He also never felt remorse for those he killed. The Abyss was a cruel place full of evil people. The people he'd killed had deserved to die he'd made sure of it before he'd killed them.

He was just finishing Chapter 1. When his cell began beeping he pulled it out and looked at the text from his mother.

_Rouge Magic user in your area not using Barriers. Take him out._

So he guessed he would be 'Cleaning' up in this area now that he was living in it. He frowned this was no man's land Abyss people normally didn't come here because of how the magic of the U.K. felt.

"Problem?" Severus asked.

"No, just a job."

You've recieved a Job from the Abyss.

The details appeared on a screen in front of him.

"The guys weak it shouldn't take long." He sighed standing. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Can't someone else handle it?" Severus demanded following his son.

"I told you the U.K. is No Man's Land." Ares replied. "I'm the only one in the area to handle it."

"I'm coming with."

"You'll only get in the way."

"I want to see what kind of 'job' you have." Severus stated leaving no room for arguments.

Ares shrugged and they were soon making their way down to the gates.

"You may want to help out and thanks and all but I've got this covered." Ares said, heading towards Hogsmede. "I have a piece of magic that I worked up last night that'll protect me and make me still appear to be strong."

Severus glanced over at him.

"We're being followed." Ares said. "Can you shield them...NOW!"

Severus fell back shielding himself, Potter, Granger and Weasley as the ground shot up. Ares had jumped high into the air. He threw the fire golem from his inventory and activated it.

"Fire Golem Summon!" he yelled. It became full size as Ares hit his feet sliding back stopping short of the shield. He stood up facing someone dressed as a wizard from Dungeons and Dragons holding a gnarled wooden staff. "I'm here from the Abyss. You are not using Illusion Barriers and therefore are going against the will of Gaia. I'm here to 'Clean' you."

"Clean?" Hermione wondered.

"Just try it!" the wanna be wizard called. "Earth here my call rise!"

"Attack." Ares said, with no emotion. According to the information he'd recieved this wanna be had killed ten kids so he didn't care about killing him.

The Golem smashed through the Earth spells and toward the wanna be.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're going to kill him!" Harry cried, moving around Snape.

"According to Abyss he's killed ten children under the age of seven." Ares replied to the gathered crowd from Hogwarts and Hogsmede. "It is my job to kill him."

"Why are you filming this?" Hermione snapped.

Sure enough Ares was filming.

"I created my Fire Golem for a school assignment extra credit. I'm filming so my teacher sees how it is superior to others created. "

The Golem had batted the wanna be into a tree and the wanna be was not moving. Ares quit filming. He was about to give the order to kill when suddenly men he knew worked for his mother appeared.

"Master Ares, we are to take this from here." One said, bowing deeply to Ares. "Your mother has ordered no killing to be done by us in the U.K. as it will just add to the U.K.'s bad magic."

"Very well. I expect the resources as I did the work." Ares stated coldly.

"But of course, Master Ares."

"Fire Golem return!" he caught the small version and returned it to his inventory. "Remove that wannabe before I change my mind. I do not like people who kill innocent children."

The man bowed again. Ares recieved the wannabe's staff and cloak from the man then those from the Abyss were gone. He put them in his inventory.

"and that is my job." he said, looking at Severus.

"Your mother has a lot to answer for." Severus snapped. "I told her I didn't want you involved in all of that!"

"I'm her son. Her only son and heir I couldn't not be involved." Ares replied.

Severus frowned inside he was fuming. He watched as Potter was suddenly at Ares' side asking all sorts of questions about Golems. He noted that Granger, the youngest Weasley boy and the Weasley girl all looked upset by this and that Ares was trying his best not to really answer Potter's questions. He almost flinched when Potter took Ares' hand and began pulling him towards Hogsmede. He heard the Weasley girl cry out in rage.

Harry grinned at Ares.

"Lets go get a Butterbeer!" Harry grinned pulling him towards Hogsmede. "Have you ever had one before?"

"No." Ares replied wondering what this guys fascination with him was.

"Well, they are amazing." Harry said, "You do like sweet things right? Because it's very sweet."

"Sweets are fine." Ares replied.

Harry was quiet for a time trying to think of what to talk to Ares about.

"Do you like Potions?" He finally wondered. "I'm pants at it myself."

"It's okay I guess." Ares replied as they reached the village. "Where are we going?"

"Over here." Harry said, pulling him into the Three Broomsticks. "Two Butterbeers please Rosemerta."

The woman behind the counter nodded and the two teens went to sit down.

"So does your mom live in the U.S.?"

"No." Ares said. "But I was excepted to S.A.M.E. so she sent me. I lived in the dorms until recently. Then things took an odd turn a few days ago and I figured I'd come visit my dad for awhile."

He was wondering why he was telling Harry this. Their drinks arrived and he took a drink he almost flinched as the sweetness hit him.

"You don't like it?" Harry wondered quickly. "I can get you something else?"

"This is fine." Ares replied taking another drink. "what about you?"

So Harry found himself confessing his fears about his parents suddenly being alive again. Ares confirmed these fears.

"Necromancy is a dangerous business. I never got in to and don't want to but I did do some studying. People who come back using Necromancy are never the same something is always off with them even if it's something very small. Sometimes they can even go crazy and start killing people."

Ares continued his lecture to Harry who took everything he had to say to heart. Neither noticed that quite a large crowd from Hogwarts had followed them and were listening to every word they said.

* * *

Ares sighed to himself Harry had tried to pay for his drink but he hadn't allowed it. Now Harry was showing him around Hogsmede. Somehow he had a feeling that Harry had wanted this to be a date. He could tell the other teen was upset with his not wanting to talk about his job or Abyss but he didn't want the boy mixed up in the Abyss any.

"So is that attack you used against the wolf combat magic that is taught at your school?" Harry asked as they finally arrived back at Hogwarts.

"It's not taught at my school no." Ares replied. "Fire is my Elemental Affinity we learn that at school and basic elemental magic. I could help you figure out what your element is if you want but I have to warn you it's very hard and can be very dangerous. Once you know your main element you can learn to do almost anything with that element given you have the power. This would probably be considered advanced magic here in the U.K. well beyond N.E.W.T.'s they would probably say but back home we are taught our element at 5."

"Sounds great!" Harry was beaming they were once again in the Great Hall. "So because you know your elemental affinity you can use that fire attack you used against the wolf?"

"Yeah, but it takes work and practice to learn and master a skill like that." He was pulled down to a table that only had a few people sitting at it. The one closest to the Slytherin table and lunch appeared. "Think of it in terms of a level base system like in a video game. When you first learn the skill it's weak but as you level it up and train it it gets stronger and doesn't use as much magic. Once we figure out your affinity you'll find it easier to control spells of that affinity as well. "

"Can you use other affinities?" Harry wondered. "Say I was Water could I still use Earth, Air, and Fire?"

"Sure you can but it's harder." Harry said. "A lot harder I have problems with Water based spells."

"Why?" Harry wondered as they ate.

"Well, how do I explain this?" Ares thought for a moment while he chewed his sandwich. "Okay, it's like this. Fire and Water are opposites so if you control one it's harder for you to be able to control the other but still possible. I know several people who have overcome that. Also, each element is triggered by emotion. Fire is anger, hatred, passion, love etc. so those my emotions when using fire and the emotions I would most be familiar with."

"So using the element that is opposite has a different range of emotions that might be harder to call up in battle and other situations." Harry said.

"Exactly." Ares nodded.

"When can we find out my element?"

"Well, you have to be in perfect health otherwise the reading could be wrong." Ares replied. "You do not appear to be in perfect health you have a dark aura clinging to you."

Harry blushed and stared hard at the table.

**Aura Sight-1**

Ares resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What kind of magical ability was that?

"I'm right aren't I?" Ares wondered. Harry nodded. "Better go to the Healers then."

"Yeah, I'll tell my parents..." Harry muttered, having no intention of doing that. He suddenly looked up at Ares. "Does using elements other than your affinity take a lot of energy and leave you drained?"

"It can depending on the type of skill you use."

"Can you show me some more elemental magic?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Like I told you earlier something happened a few weeks ago when this thing that happened, happened I lost a good deal of my power. I will need to study and train to get back to where I was."

"Oh." Harry said, "Well, that's okay." he smiled. "How are you going to take your O.W.L.'s if you're here during the school year?"

"In nations outside the U.K. muggle devices have been adapted to work in the Magical World and schools have taken that into consideration. I will do my work on line most of it. My Ministry will also allow me to take the O.W.L.'s at your Ministry if need be. "

"That sounds convenient. " Harry replied.

"It is." Ares agreed.

* * *

Ares found himself on the grounds with Harry holding his hand out focusing on his fire. A fireball appeared in his hand.

**Fire Affinity Unlocked!**

**Fire Affinity-1**

**1% less MP for all Fire Based skills**

**Fireball-1**

"This is the most basic fire skill." Ares explained. "Simply summoning a fireball to your hand. Not very useful in combat unless you can make it do other things." he looked at Harry. "Do you really think learning Elemental Magic is going to help you defeat whoever it is trying to kill you?"

"Probably not." Harry sighed, "But it couldn't hurt to learn it...I've got some extra curricular studying to do wanna come to the library with me?"

Ares shrugged he doubted anything in that library would interest him but he followed letting the fireball flicker out.

He'd been wrong. He'd found a tomb on Merlin it looked as if it had never been touched before he was currently leaning back in his chair and reading it while Harry read a book on Healing.

Ares sneered to himself so Harry was going to do this the hard way and try and heal himself. He wondered how long it would take Harry to ask if him if he knew anything about Healing. I doubted that it was going to be long.

He was shocked however when Harry kept to himself. He didn't get involved until Harry was about to cast a spell.

"Are you mad?" He asked emotionlessly noticing people were milling about. "You're not going to just use a spell that you've never practiced on yourself are you? That's asking for trouble."

Harry blushed.

"You want to learn to heal yourself fine. That's great more power to you but you can't be that stupid." Ares scoffed.

"Do you know about Healing?"

"Not a lot." Ares stated. "at least not the kind you're trying but I can help. This may sound stupid but why don't you start by saying the spell over and over again until you can say it without a problem and it is firmly in your head. This will help your Mastery of the spell." He pulled a wand out of his Inventory. "I do know this spell. Sano." Harry hissed and rubbed his right thumb. "Sano say it until it's committed to memory."

**Teaching-1**

**Your friendship with Harry Potter has reached level 2!**

**Harry Potter-2**

**You can now party with Harry Potter!**

**You can now teach Harry Potter a few things!**

Ares was getting annoyed by his power already. He hadn't known there was a friendship system or a party system for that matter. This was pissing him off and what the hell was with the damn teaching skill?!

This was all too annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was saying Sano (san-oh) over and over again while his wand lay on the desk and Ares read. He wasn't good at Latin but this spell was kind of easy or rather saying it was.

**Harry Potter, your friend, has mastered and memorized saying Sano.**

"Okay I think you got it." Ares said, when he read the message. "Now practice the wand movement the same way without saying the spell." Harry began. "How many tiers are there to mastering a spell?"

Harry frowned.

"Two!" Hermione said joining them. "Harry, what are you doing you'll never learn a spell that way."

Harry ignored her.

"There are four." Ares corrected.

"No there's two." Hermione frowned.

"Harry, care to correct your Know-it-all friend."

"Verbal w/wand." Harry said, slowly not stopping his wand motions. "NV w/wand." He frowned and thought hard. "Verbal Wandless and NV Wandless?"

"Correct." Ares said, making Hermione's eyes flash. "Did you know that most witches and wizards never really master a spell because they never learn to do Wandless magic? Every witch and wizard has the potential to do Wandless magic. I'm surprised that they don't teach it here in the U.K. everyone outside the U.K. is encouraged to Master their spells from a young age. So much potential lost."

"So to master a spell I have to be able to do it NV Wandless?" Harry thought out loud. "Then I would have the best results."

"Correct which is why I had you memorize the incantation and wand movement." Ares turned the page. "What is muscle memory?"

"the ability to reproduce a particular movement without conscious thought, acquired as a result of frequent repetition of that movement." Hermione stated.

"This lesson isn't for you." Ares replied. "But that's correct."

"So by doing the wand movement over and over again I build up muscle memory and I'm able to do it at a moments notice." Harry summarized.

"Exactly." Ares nodded.

"and this will work on all my spells?" Harry wondered.

"Sure will."

Harry gave a stubborn nod.

"Is there away to practice a healing spell without practicing it on yourself?" Harry wondered.

"Sure Healing Dummies." Ares said, "If Hogwarts ever taught Healing there should be some around here somewhere. Keep up with that wand movement." Harry had slowed down but quickly picked up his speed again. "You could also buy them of course. But you'd have to go to a Specialty store or get used ones from St. Mungos but they only get rid of their dummies once every ten years and that's because they are virtually useless after that time."

* * *

They sat in silence with the exception of Hermione telling them everything she knew about Healing. Ares was getting annoyed.

**Harry Potter has mastered the 'Sano' wand movement.**

"Okay, now lets go find some Healing Dummies." Ares said, "I think you've got the wand movements down."

They'd just gotten to the Entrance Hall to see James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin levitating Healing Dummies down the Grand Staircase.

"Heard you would be needing these." James grinned. "We remembered a room full of them. They look to be in good condition."

Ares didn't say anything but those looked to be in perfect condition.

"Thanks, dad." Harry muttered. "Thanks, Sirius, Thanks, Remus." He beamed at those two.

"No problem." All three replied.

The three of them were soon on the front lawn.

"Okay, put your hands on the chest of the dummy, Harry." Harry did. "Now fill it with magic. This will make it take on your injuries though we wont be able to see them only you will. Keep going until I tell you to stop."

Hermione frowned at that.

Ten minuets later Harry was told to stop.

"Okay, now lets practice if you get it right the dummy will glow green if you get it wrong red. Yellow if it's right but just didn't take." Ares explained.

He pointed his wand.

_"Sano."_ The dummies finger flashed green.

**Sano-1**

He nodded to Harry who began casting. Hermione had been for awhile now but all her attempts turned red. Harry's turned yellow.

"Keep going." Ares shrugged and began casting. He had old skills he needed to get back. "Rest if you need to. Don't push yourself or you could damage your magic. "

When he ran out of MP he rested.

"Harry, take a break." Harry quit.

Ares had seen Harry get a few green but mostly yellow. He was wondering if he could see Harry's skill page when a screen shot up in front him. A friends list. Harry was the only person on it that was in color everyone else in the castle was on there but the were grayed out. He pushed Harry's name getting an odd look from Harry. Sure enough he was able to see what skills Harry possessed.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember when I said something happened to me and that's why I came here?" Harry nodded. "Well I got a new power and I'm using that new power to see how well your doing in learning Sano. It puts it in to numerical values. Your mastery is still pretty low and your casting is level 2 only. Did you understand what you read?"

Harry looked sheepish but tried to answer the questions that he was suddenly being pelted with. Ares finally got annoyed and snapped at him to read the chapter over again. When he was done he was aloud to cast again.

**Your magic has refilled.**

**Harry Potter's magic has refilled.**

So they both returned to casting 'Sano' Hermione had never stopped.

"Hermione, you should probably take a break." Harry finally said.

"I've read that book ten times I should be able to do this but it keeps turning red!" Hermione cried.

When Ares called a stop again he quizzed Harry. Harry had retained more this time and reminded Ares of something.

"Oh, that's right, I apologize I forgot to tell you to practice channeling the proper amount of magic into your wand for the spell." Ares sighed. "It works like Muscle memory only its magic memory. The more you do this the more your magic gets used to it and remembers it when it's time to do the spell."

So Harry set about doing that when his magic was refilled.

* * *

Hermione finally collapsed and Harry got to say 'I told you so.' She'd glared at him.

During down time Harry had mastered how much magic to channel into his wand and memorized everything to do with the 'Sano' spell from his book. He was now getting green everytime and his mastery had gone up. His spell casting in 'Sano' was level 25 by the time dinner came.

Ares was at 25 as well.

"So now that we've reached level 25 in casting 'Sano' we can start casting it NV w/ wand after dinner." Ares said as they sat at the Ravenclaw table again.

"We dont really learn that until next year." Harry informed. "So do I have to learn to channel my magic again?"

"No it takes the same amount of magic as before."

"Is Healing a water element?" Harry wondered, then blushed. "I'm just asking because you seem to have a bit of a problem with it."

"Yes, Healing is considered a water element spell. " Ares replied. "and yes that does mean I have problems learning it."

After dinner they moved their Healing Dummies inside to the Entrance Hall and continued. Ares had no problem with Non Verbal spells but it was clear that Harry did and Ares ended up walking him through it and explaining how it was done.


	5. Chapter 5

Ares fell into bed that night after a shower. He hated Healing spells like that it always took so much out of him but then he had a thought. If he was a Gamer now maybe he could master all four elements now. It was worth looking into. He sat up and held his hand over the glass of water on the bedside table. He focused with all of his might trying to get the water to form a ball in his hand. Slowly it moved but didn't do as he wanted. He guessed he would have to work on it. He kept trying until he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up, he got dressed for the day and went up to the Great Hall to see Harry at the Ravenclaw table with the Know-It-All.

"Hermione promises to be good today." Harry said, sheepishly. "I told her that she probably shouldn't be using her magic much today because of collapsing last night."

"Harry is right." Ares replied sitting down. "Were you diagnosed with Magical Exhaustion?"

"No," Hermione said, as friendly as she could. "It was close though. I'm to take it easy. So I'll practice like you had Harry practicing yesterday."

"Very good."

"Looks like no Quidditch today, Harry." Harry's red haired friend walked over.

"That's okay, Ares is going to teach me how to cast the Sano spell Non-verbally." Harry replied. "I think that is a better way to spend my time today."

Ares looked out the window it was raining. Welcome, to the U.K.

So they set up four dummies in the Entrance Hall today which soon became five as the red haired girl joined them. Both red heads were set to read the Sano chapter while Hermione practiced saying the spell.

"You are not on my "Friends List" so I can not keep track of how well you are progressing." Ares warned Hermione. "I don't know what triggers you to be on my "Friends List" either as Harry did nothing to get on there and yet our Friendship is apparently 2 which is why I can monitor how well he is doing."

"That is weird." Hermione frowned. "I will try to gauge for myself but I will admit to being rather hard headed when someone is doing something better than me and really pushing myself to limits to prove that I'm the best."

"I hate people like you." Ares deadpanned and Hermione looked on the verge of crying.

Ares looked at Harry awhile later he was red faced and concentrating as hard as he could on the spell. He flicked his wand and it flashed green. Harry grinned. Ares hated to admit it but Harry looked cute with his face all red like that.

**Hermione Granger-1**

**Hermione Granger is now your Friend.**

He looked at her he was getting tired of Hearing her say the spell.

"Okay, so it appears that just doing things my way got you on the list. Or maybe you just proved to me you mean to commit yourself to this."

"Oh, I do." Hermione nodded. "and I would like to learn my element to maybe it could help Harry but I'll wait until I can learn it with Harry."

"Keep that up and you might just become a better "friend" ." Ares commented, dryly. He brought his "Friends List" up and pressed Hermione. "Okay, move on to the wand Motion. You've long since mastered saying the spell."

"What about me?" Ginny asked, batting her eyes. "I've finished the chapter and even took notes."

Ares asked her and Ron questions about the chapter. Ginny did better than Ron in answering but both were set to read again. Hermione was quizzed next and proved she'd understood what she'd read.

Ares stopped casting his spell when it reached 50 he hadn't even payed attention. Hermione was currently channeling magic and Harry looked way more relaxed with Non-verbal casting he checked on both.

"Both of you stop." Ares ordered and they did. After quizzing Ron and Ginny again. Ginny got to work on saying the spell and Ron had to read the Chapter again. "Granger was it?" Hermione nodded, "You get to start casting the spell after lunch. Harry, you and I are both ready for wandless verbal. If I had to guess I'd say your element was water."

Harry blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"After lunch?" Harry asked.

Ares nodded and three of them went to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny and Ron went to the Gryffindor table. Ginny muttering the spell over and over again and Ron frowning at his book.

"I've never seen Ron work so hard." Hermione commented. "Is he really into learning to Heal?"

"I doubt it." Ares replied. "It seems to me that both red heads..."

"Weasley's." Harry corrected softly.

"Want nothing more than Harry's attention."

Harry and Hermione frowned at that.

* * *

After lunch it was back to work only this time in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table where everyone who was hanging out in the Great Hall could watch them for some insane reason.

Harry it seemed picked up on Wandless magic easily. Ares found this interesting. Of course he was having no trouble with it himself though he was soon hating the sound of the spell. He, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all saying it.

Ron finally got fed up and slammed his book down. He slinked off to Poppy Pomfrey at the Head's table and began asking questions she seemed only too happy to answer. When Ron returned he was able to understand what he had read and began reciting the spell like his sister. Hermione and Harry had sweat dropped. As in Ares literally saw the sweat drop. He thought this was interesting.

Thanks to the ease he and Harry had for wandless Magic it didn't take long for them to actually get the spell to Max and Master it.

**Sano- MAX**

Harry smirked proudly.

"My first mastered spell." He said.

"STUPID NON-VERBAL MAGIC!" Hermione raged for a second before calming down. Ares noted that Ron, Harry and Ginny had all flinched away from her instantly. "I'm sorry, Harry would you mind helping me?"

"Not at all." Harry said, amused.

It was about an hour before dinner and Ron and Ginny had just started casting the spell both had found it hard to channel the correct amount of magic into their wands.

"Why does Healing have to be so hard?" Ron groused.

"Because both of you are obviously fire elements." Harry laughed.

"Come again?" Ginny wondered.

Harry explained to them exactly word for word what Ares had explained to him.

* * *

**Teaching-2**

**Harry Potter-3**

**Hermione Granger-1**

Ron and Ginny had yet to hit his friends list and he was happy about that. He didn't think he wanted to be friends with them. From what little he'd seen of them he didn't like them plus it struck him that they were only even trying to learn to HEal to be closer to Harry and Hermione but mostly Harry. Something was up here.

He stretched out and his back cracked. He needed to think of a place to train. He was thinking of seeing if he could create an Illusion Barrier to train in his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

"I'm sorry to ask so many questions but that's just my nature." Hermione babbled. "But yesterday, that man said that man said the U.K. had bad magic what did he mean?"

"It means that Magic is almost dead here." Ares replied. "The U.K.'s magic is almost depleated entirely surely you've noticed. A low birth rate among Magical Beings just not the Human kind but all kinds. The Magic feels weaker here. Like it's almost used up. So killing by magical methods in the U.K. is forbidden by the people I work for because it would farther taint the magic that survives."

Hermione frowned.

"Is there anyway to ...reverse this process?" she asked.

"A few." Ares nodded drinking his drink. "But it's harder if the country has a history of Necromancy."

"We don't." Hermione said, instantly.

"Really?" Ares said, with sneer that reminded them strongly of Snape. "Harry's parents come back from the dead after how long and that's not someone using Necromancy? A guy is mostly dead existing as a wraith for thirteen years suddenly gets his body back albeit a different one and that's not necromancy? The U.K. has a long history of Necromancy. It's why the place is so tainted but even that can be reversed. With time, effort, and magic."

"See Dark Magic is the reason we're dying off." Ron spouted suddenly.

"Dark Magic?" Ares asked. "Oh, right you have classifications on Magic here in the U.K. " he scoffed. "There is no Light Magic and Dark Magic there is just Magic and those who use it for good and evil purposes. The Hovering Charm Wingardium Leviosa is a Light Spell right?" They nodded. "But if you were to use it to make a Rat hover to the ceiling and then cancel your magic it would drop to the ground and die. Any Light spell can be a Dark Spell it just depends on the intent of the one wielding the spell." He took a drink of his drink. "Take your Unforgivables for example.

The Cruciatus Curse was actually a Medical Spell. A Healing Spell that could rid the body of Nerve Damage. Your brain shoots of electrical impulses to control your body doesn't it?" They nodded. "The spell shoots off the same impulses it was designed to Heal and yet someone decided to use it to over power the impulses and cause only pain.

The Imperius Curse was to help with those Witches and Wizards with Dementia or Alzheimer's to have someone help them to do normal things like use the bathroom and shower that kind of stuff. Yet someone decided to use it to take control of people and make them do bad things.

The Killing Curse was created as a form of Euthanasia. To end the lives of those suffering. But someone decided to use it for fun and kill people.

It's the choices people make that make Magic good or bad. It is not the magic itself."

Severus was very shocked and pleased with his son and his view on things.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was frowning in thought.

"I never looked at it that way before." He finally said, "But it does sound interesting."

"I agree." Hermione nodded, "I'll have to do more research on the Unforgivables."

"You wont find that kind of information here as they are classified as "Dark"." Ares pointed out. "I have my school books now though. I'll let you read them if you promise to take good care of them and still train with Harry and I."

Hermione being Hermione gushed her thanks and swore she'd keep up her training and would make Harry read the books as well. There was an "Or else" left unsaid as she looked at Harry who gave her a weak smile. Ares had to wonder how these two had become friends maybe if he got bored enough he would ask after all the information wasn't free they owed him for teaching them.

* * *

Ares moaned as he re-entered his father's living quarters. Severus glanced up at him.

"You got Potter to Master a spell." He drawled. "You are a saint."

"Naw." Ares sighed, sitting on the couch. "He just needs things explained to him differently than they do here. "

" I agree with your assessment of magic." Severus told him.

"It's what we're taught outside of the U.K. " Ares replied. "It's always how I've seen magic as well. I've seen people use magic for good but I mostly see them use it for evil."

Severus nodded.

"Sometimes what we think is good can be a form of evil." Severus found himself saying.

Ares glanced at him he was sure that was a clue to something but right now he couldn't figure it out. Maybe he didn't have all the information.

"Those redheads are annoying." he told his father who chuckled. "The girl, she kept rotating between flirting with me and flirting with Harry. Harry was blind to it."

Severus snorted.

"You're stuck with them as long as you hang out with Potter."

"You don't want me to?" Ares wondered.

"It is your choice who you make friends with." Severus replied, "Or rather it's your "Friend's List's" choice."

"I didn't even know I had one of those until Harry hit it." Ares scoffed. "Besides, I'm just training him. I know what it's like to fight a war and survive. It's what I'm good at. If I train him he'll live."

Severus didn't tell Ares how pleased that would make him.

"That woman," Ares said, after a full hour of silence.

"Which woman?" Severus wondered.

"The one with red hair that was talking to you earlier. Harry's mom I think."

"Lily." Severus informed.

"She kept touching your arm and you were talking quietly..."

"Don't worry, son, any romantic feelings I may have had for her died a years ago."

Ares knew it was a lie but he let his father off the hook. He decided to go to his room. After a shower he sat on his bed. He focused his energy into his hand and held it up. He didn't see his father enter the room.

Severus gasped as he felt the magic settle around him. They were no longer in Ares' room. They were in a wide open area that seemed to go on forever.

**Skill Created!**

**ID Create-1**

"Yes." Ares smirked. "I can still create Illusion Barriers...what are you doing here?"

"I seem to have gotten caught up in your spell." Severus drawled.

Ares sighed and explained what an Illusion Barrier was and why he had created it. He then answered questions. This bit of magic seemed to interest his father.

"So what are you going to train here?" Severus wondered.

"Here? Nothing." Ares sighed. "An empty one like this doesn't interest me right now. I will eventually try and raise my physical stats again but right now I need my magic more."

He destroyed the barrier.

**Skill Created!**

**ID Escape-1**

"Annoying." Ares growled.

Severus cocked and eyebrow at his son wondering what he was referring to.

* * *

After what seemed like ever Ares finally got

**ID Create-2**

**Level 2 you can now create an ID with Zombies can only be used at night.**

"Finally." he quipped. "It says I can create one with Zombies. Lets go outside and check it out."

Severus agreed if only so he could see what this skill could do and keep an eye on his son. Though mostly he was curious about what his son was trying to do.

Outside Ares created another ID. They were suddenly on the grounds of Hogwarts with Zombies everywhere.

"Don't worry they can't leave the barrier." Ares said, "Hm. They're pretty weak." He summoned a Fireball to his hand and threw it at one. Three fireballs and it was dead. "So I get experience and everything. This power is so weird. It's like an actual video game."

Severus didn't understand what that meant at all and asked if he could be shown.

"Well, it said there was a Party System so we could try." Ares said, "Form Party." He sighed. "I have to name it...Training Party. Invite Severus Snape."

Severus cocked an eyebrow as a blue screen appeared in front of him.

"Press yes?" he asked.

"I guess." Ares shrugged.

When Severus had Ares had him go through the functions with him to see if he had the same ones. He did.

Severus was not very pleased with his stats at all something that seemed to amuse Ares.

"If I had to guess I'd say you have a wind affinity." Ares said randomly.

Ares practiced Fireball while Severus practiced a spell. Both killed zombies.

**Fireball-15**

**Level Up!**

**You are now level 2!**

**You have 5 stat points to spend!**

Ares ignored that and looked over at his father. He watched him for a long time while he recharged his magic.

**A skill has been created!**

**Observe-1**

Yep, Ares was getting annoyed with this Power. But then again he could see the use of this particular ability.

* * *

They finally headed back inside and Ares showered again.

He then massaged his shoulder after awhile he got another new skill.

**Massage-1**

He read it and whistled. With this he wouldn't have to sleep. He could study and train until his heart's content. No longer tired thanks to Massage he grabbed the glass of water by his bed and began trying to manipulate the water. He could do this. He could do this. He focused with all his might. Learning Fire had never been this tiring. The water slowly began to move. He finally ran out of MP. He massaged his shoulder until his fatigue was gone again and kept trying.

It was six in the morning when he finally got

**Water Affinity-1**

**1% less MP for all Water Based Skills**

**Waterball-1**

He was annoyed that it had taken him so long but pleased with the end result. He got up and got ready for the day. He was reading by the time Severus came into the living room and they went up to breakfast.

Harry and Hermione dragged themselves into the Great Hall shortly after Ares and Severus had sat at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione's nose was in one of his Elemental Affinity books. Harry on the other hand had one of his basic Healing books.

"Where are the redheads?" Ares wondered when they sat down.

"I couldn't wake this morning." Hermione shrugged.

"She tried." Harry scoffed and rubbed the top of his head with a frown.

"It was your fault." Hermione quipped. "and as for Ginny...well, lets just say she drank the wrong Potion last night and is on her way to the Hospital Wing and leave it at that."

Ares and Severus were obviously thinking the same thing. Did Hermione Granger dose Ginny Weasley with something on purpose or was it really an accident. What did she know that they didn't.

Harry just sighed and shook his head.

"You're a good friend, Hermione but I still say you took it too far."

"I didn't do a thing." Hermione said, smirking.

The Weasley twins came into the hall looking exhausted. They collapsed at the Gryffindor table.

Severus rolled his eyes of course Granger would never actually break any school rules or risk getting her own hands dirty by hurting someone else. What a very Slytherin thing to do. Severus found himself approving and wondering what the female Weasley had done that would get her brothers to turn on her?

They ate breakfast and Hermione went back to learning non-verbal Sano.

Harry was reading the book and Ares summoned a flame to flicker on his right index finger. He held it there. It was hard but this was Affinity training. A task they learned after learning their Affinity.

Severus was reading as well and seemed like he wasn't going to be leaving Ares' side that day. Harry's parents made their way over with two other men. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black but didn't disturb Harry's reading.

"Can we practice this one next?" Harry finally asked Ares startling from his training. The flame vanished. "I'm sorry, was that important training?"

"It's fine." Ares replied in his normal emotionless voice. "Sana. Another good one. Very well, we'll learn Sana next. It is the next step up from Sano anyway."

Harry nodded and was about to say the spell when suddenly Snape put a test in front of him.

"To see how well you retained the information." Severus replied simply.

"You just happened to know I would want to learn this spell, sir?" Harry questioned and grunted when Hermione elbowed him. "I mean thank you, Sir."

Ares cocked an eyebrow okay, apparently Harry and his father didn't get along at all.

"To answer your question, Potter I've read that very book for my Healer training and that is the next spell taught." Severus drawled. "It was only logical that you would want to learn it next."

Lily and Remus looked torn on interfering or not. James and Sirius looked ready to leap in and start a fight.

Harry just focused on the test. He had to try and get along with Snape if he wanted to be around Ares and he so wanted to be around Ares.

A female scream rang throughout the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Ares looked up and he wasn't the only one.

"What did you do, 'Mione?" Harry frowned. "You didn't actually hurt her did you?"

"I told you." Hermione replied. "I didn't do anything except supply the potion."

"GRED! FORGE!" Harry bellowed and the two tired red heads made their way over. "What did you do this time?"

"Well, 'Mione told us what was going on." Fred yawned.

"So we decided..." George continued.

"On our own..."

"That Ginny needed..."

"To be taught..."

"A lesson..."

"We came up with a brilliant idea.."

"But neither of us could brew the potion."

"So we had to include Hermione."

"Then we slipped the potion..."

"Into Ginny's water that..."

"She keeps on the nightstand..."

"Next to her bed..."

"Via a very pissed off house-elf..."

Harry moaned they'd gotten Dobby involved as well. He rubbed his head.

"Which Potion?" Severus wondered. "Poppy is going to call me as soon as Miss. Weasley arrives it would be nice to what I'm working with."

"A Chastity Potion." they twins chorused.

Harry choked on his drink and began coughing. Lily quickly pointed her wand and cleared Harry's air way.

"You guys are plain evil." Harry forced out.

"I'm surprised you even know what a Chastity potion is." Severus drawled. "More so that you know what it does."

"Had to sit through a two hour lecture when I asked Hermione what Potion she kept taking for seven to ten days every month back in second year." Harry shrugged.

Hermione went crimson and slugged his shoulder.

Ares rolled his eyes.

"That is not the standard potion for that." Lily said. "I do hope you're careful, Hermione. That particular potion can be very dangerous not to mention..."

Another scream filled the school.

"Oh, I'm careful, Lady Potter." Hermione replied off handedly as the twins snuck away before anyone could interrogate them farther. "Very careful. I like studying not thinking about boys and all that all the time so I take the potion and no, Professor, I'm not stupid enough to try to actually brew it on my own. I owl order it."

Severus inclined his head as a Patronus burst into the room. A badger.

"Severus, please come to the Hospital Wing this second. Miss. Weasley is bleeding profusely and I can't get it to stop I think a potion may be involved."

"Please excuse me." Severus said. "Ares, if you need anything have Potter send me his patronus."

With that Severus left.

"He seems to forgot I can't make mine talk." Harry sighed shaking his head.

"I can teach you that!" James said, brightly.

"I'm learning Healing right now." Harry said, off handedly.

Ares smirked to himself. Harry would rather take lessons from him then his own father.

* * *

By the time Severus returned he looked beyond annoyed and angry. Harry was just learning to cast Sana and Hermione was channeling her magic something she seemed to be having problems with. Ron had yet to surface. Severus sat down.

"How is poor Ginny?" Lily asked.

"Poor Ginerva needs to be given the sex talk." Severus replied.

Hermione and Harry both made a face but Ares didn't react.

"Poppy and I have dealt with the situation as best we can at this point in time. Her mother is with her right now." Severus drawled. "Miss. Granger, please refrain from involving me in your next scheme to punish Miss. Weasley for whatever she's done to Potter."

Hermione blushed.

"I am sorry about that." she said, "I didn't actually stop to think that using a potion would mean you would be called in to consult and deal with the problem."

"and we didn't think Ginny was that bad." Bill said, walking up. He was pulling Ron with him. Ron slumped into the seat next to Hermione and began work on Sano. "Believe me our father will hear about this."

With that he walked away.

Ron yawned and mumbled a greeting.

Ares wondered how he could still be tired. Suddenly, his phone went off. He quickly pulled it out and looked at it frowning.

"Another job?" Harry asked, softly.

"Yes." Ares said, "Someone is practicing Necromancy. Magic here will never heal."

"Will you have to fight?" James Potter wondered.

"Eh, who knows." Ares sighed, standing. "Where is Godric's Hollow anyway?"

* * *

Ares was not thrilled with Apperation he preferred Flying and Teleporting. He was lead to the Graveyard.

"What is it with these losers dressing like D&D characters?" Ares muttered. He sent a fireball into the man in warning. The man moved out the way. "I am Ares Abyss-Snape from the Abyss and I here to 'Clean' you. If you cease your actions and come to interrogation willingly I will not have to hurt you. There is Necromancy Band on all of the U.K. set down by the Abyss."

Ares dodged a green ball of energy and sighed. He threw his Golem and had it do the work for him. The Abyss people appeared when it was over and Ares had recalled his Golem.

"You're payment is on it's way." the man from before said, fixing his glasses. "Here is the materials from the last job." He gave Ares an orb. "Please, be ready for battle at all times. " he handed Ares a book. "Your mother sends her love."

With that the Abyss people vanished.

* * *

Ares stalked back into the Great Hall a little while later to see Hermione casting the spell non-verbal and Harry doing wandless his face red.

"How was work?" Harry said, brightly when he saw Ares.

"Easy, I got to him before he could taint the land further." Ares answered and sat down. "Though I'm starving now. I missed lunch."

"No problem." Harry said, quickly. "Dobby!"

Dobby the house-elf appeared.

"Ares missed lunch please bring him some."

"Right away, Harry Potter, sir." Dobby said, and vanished.

Seconds later food appeared in front of Ares.

"Thank you, Dobby." Ares stated before picking up a small section of the club sandwich and taking a bite.

Lily seemed shocked that Harry had called for a House-Elf Ares noted. He absent started practicing the spell. HE noted that Ron was getting green everytime he cast the spell and asked how long that had been going on.

"Just the last hour." Ron said, "It's really easy now."

"Move on to non-verbal." Ares instructed.

Ron moaned but nodded and had Hermione walk him through what he needed to do.


End file.
